


100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Bottom)

by Musyc



Series: 100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra [11]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: lover100, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, OTK, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco work their way through 100 fantasies. (033 - Bottom)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Bottom)

He smoothed his hand over the curves of Hermione's arse as she wriggled to get more comfortable on his lap. Gently, he smacked one cheek and clucked his tongue. "Hold still, pet," he said. Hermione immediately went still and murmured an apology. She exhaled and relaxed.

Draco ran his fingers down her back, following the ridge of her spine. He circled the dimples just above her arse, then traced the narrow valley between her cheeks. "I can't wait," he said softly. He purred at the quiet whimper she made in response. "Your arse will be all red and hot. You won't even be able to sit down for a while, pet. Not without the reminder of what I did to you. Every time you move, you'll feel my hand on you."

"Can't wait," she echoed. She wrapped her hand around his ankle and rubbed her cheek on his trousers. "Want this, Draco. I want this so much. Make it hurt. Make it hurt for you."

He smiled, pleased. "Gladly," he said, and raised his hand.


End file.
